Liitha Dorje
Email: liitha.gaidar@gmail.com Description Eye Color: Dark brown, almost black Hair Color: Black Height: 5.55 feet Weight: 150 Age: 27 Place of Origin: Born and raised by the river Irallel Stats Rank: Tower Guard Weapon Score: 16 Philosophy: The Flame and the Void Primary Weapon: Katana Secondary Weapon: Bull Whip Tertiary Weapon: History Liitha had grown up in the household of Adadin and Ramalla, they where not her real parents, but they where the best foster parents she could ever have gotten and also distant relatives. Liitha never had known any of her close realatives but her foster parents had told her all they knew. Her mothers name was Tanitsja and she had a twin sister named Ata, her father they knew nothing of not even his name. Her grandmother who she was named after had died wihle the sisters where todlers. Tan and Ata had left the village after her grandfather Arato had died in an accident, they where then 18 years of age. Then her foster parents haden`t heard anything more from or about them untill her mother had stood on their doorsteps. She had told them that they had ended up in Tar Valon, her sister where to become an Aes Sedai some day, and she herself had becomed a Tower Guard and one day hoped to be a warder. She had told them a bit about what that recuiered, after giving birth to Liitha she had left. She had given them a dagger to give to her daugther and alowed Adadin to use Amason her fiery stallion to set a foal on one of his mares. Liitha had grown up together with that foal who she had named Yaz, he was her horse and althoug Adadin used him around the farm she was the only one who had ever been riding him. Not that he wouldn`t alow anybody to do so but Adadin had insisted on it to be that way, he thougt she would need something to focus on in her life and Yaz was it, besides Yaz was but between 4 and 5 years of age when she reached her fifth birthday, that day she anounsed to her foster parents that she would become a warder like her mother. And by this anounsement she sealed Yaz fate to because that meant he where to become a warhorse, and then should only accept her. Her fosterparents had taken the statement quite nice in fact they had explained later by her interest in hearing stries of her mum, way of playing and behavior they had kind of expected it. So they decided to help her all they could, to prepare both her and Yaz for what would come someday. That same evening Adadin had taken her out in the yards, he had found a injured sheep, he explained for her how to slit its troat and then at the age of 5 Liitha had for her first time taken a life. Ramalla and the other womans in the village had learned Liitha how to prepare meals from almost everything, they had learned her some about herbs that could be at help if she got injured and how to tend to wounds and other damages, and also a bit about numbers, reading and writing. Adadin and some other men had thaugt her what they knew from their days as soldiers, or their experienses as hunters. The child learned to trow dagers, the basics of handeling a sword, some figthing tricks, how to track, listen for sounds that didnt belong in the forest, the art of the arch like her mother she desided to learn the short bow. They learned her how to move about whitout makingto much revealing sounds, she got to know herself, her limits what she would be able to do and what not, to consentrate even when in pain. They tested her by leaving her in the forest on unknown places to survive on her own. And she got to do lots of hard work to build up her muscles. When she reached the age of 13 there where no one in the village that could teach Liitha anything more, she bested them all but never thougt herself superior, just realising and acepting thats how things where and needed to be cause one day she would go to Tar Valon and become even bether much bether. So she started to teach herself things by the metod of try and failure while she waited for the day her foster parents would give her premision to start the journey towards what she had dedicated her life to become. Adadin would also take her into Aringill now and then to get her used to cities. On her 15 birthday the vilagers had given her a own sword and Adadin told her that he had heard there where coming merchants to Aringill from Tar Valon last time he had been in the city. He and Ramalla had decided the time had come, he would take her into Aringill and talk to the mearchents to see if they where willing to take her back to Tar Valon whit them if she in payment would act as their guard if need be. The day had now arised, she had said goodbye to everyone last nigth cause they would ride as soon as there started to come some ligth outside. Liitha finished her meal, got her things and went outside, she jumped up on Yaz back, another thing that had been insisted on was that she learned to ride whitout any aquitment since that would improve her balanse, so she instructed Yaz with her feet as they rode towards Aringill. Liitha had no feelings of exitement that her journey had begun, like everything else she just accepted it to be that way. The years oftraining that had started at the age of 5 hadn`t left her without feelings, just with a vision on life where emotions out of control where a flaw something that would hold her back and the ability to accept things they way they where instead as a strengt. The merchants accepted her as a guard after a litle demonstration and her journey towards Tar valon started, she gave her foster dad a hugg a bit sad she would never see him again and thanked him oce again for all the help and suport and for accepting her as his own. Liitha was about to turn and walk towards her new lif when he hold her back and gave her a locked box telling her the key would be the neckless around her neck that was a gift she had goten from her fosterparents upon her 10 birthday, Adadin now told her the neckless had been left for her as a gift from her ma and that they had hold back on giving her the box till now because they didnt know what it contained. Liitha put it in her sack, smiled once moreto the man that she knew as her only father and turned and walked away leaving her old life forever cause in her heart she knew she would never return and that she was now treading the path of the rest of her life. That nigth upon seting camp she found a spce for her own and opened the box whit shaking fingers this would revel something new of her ma she thougth and slowly opened the lock, she looked down on a bunch of papers, she picked them up and realised it was a letter writen to her by Tanitsja and started reading. ?Dear daugther...? it went on and on and Liitha was glad no one could see her at the moment cause as she read tears starting to run down her chins and she felt so litle as she gained more and more knowledge of her ma and recognised herself a bit in her, when she finaly got to the botom she found what litle information her ma had have on her pa and she traced her finger over the page as the tears flooded out of control, she had never known anything about himand even if it didnt say much it still gave her a feeling of knowing herself bether. Now more than ever she wanted to find these peoples the ones that had given her the gift of life, and to become like them, strong and determint good peoples willing to give up and sacrafice their life to the protections of another person. Liitha had a longing in herself that now just grew bigger and as every day went by it grew larger and larger as they travled towards Tar Valon, her new home and life would be there. Half way true the journey they meet some bandits, they where overpowered, after taking her first human life Liitha was the only one that esaped in life. She directed Yaz into the forest and managed to loose her hunters due to her training. After that she travled by herself staying of the main road but not to far from it to get lost. In Cairien she meet up with some other merchants and traveled with them to Tar valon. When there they sent her in the rigt direction. And when she finaly rode into the warders yard seeing all the peoples training she finaly knew she had come home. She met with the MoT and got asigned a room sharing with 3 others, all boys. One got under her skin and she fell in love. Through her time as a trainee she found her father and the first lovefigth came after a confrontation between her father and her boyfriend Kelt. Her mentor during trainee days where Andular. She was raised a TG and in this period her relationship with Kelt ended. She chose Path of Dual weapons to follow, and was trained by Naituri in it for a while. She half moved to the grove to be with her father. She lost contact with her few friends from trainee days, and gained a few new friends. Then later she gets raped it scares her she has lost control so much, she was druged on duty and inside a city she felt fairly safe. She gets help from a sister, but as she starts geting her head above water nigthmares takes to following her. A friend finds out by poking her and betrays her by going to the comander. Going out on the road she tries to lay it all behind her, she seeks into herself and to where she comes from, looking and meditating over who her mother was and the strength she had. Liitha gets convinced her mother would have handled things much bether and seek to change into what she thougth her mother migth have stood for. She closes her heart of from the world at the same time as droping some of her outward shyness. She apears more open at first but anyone trying will find she truly has withdrawn, she is no longer open for close friends. Category:WS 16 Category:Tower Guard Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios